1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid leakage detection apparatus and method for detecting a fluid leakage in a system including a fluid passage that allows the fluid to flow therethrough, and a plurality of valves provided on intermediate portions of the fluid passage.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally a system that includes a piping and a plurality of valves provided on intermediate portions thereof has been known as being used for a fluid supply. A fuel cell system, for example, employs a system for supplying hydrogen and oxygen to the fuel cell. The flow of the fluid can be interrupted by closing valves provided on intermediate portions of the piping.
The aforementioned system employs a detector that detects leakage of the fluid. For example, a difference in the pressure between one side of one of those valves and the other side thereof is caused and the valve is closed so as to check if there is a change in the pressure between one side and the other side of the valve. If there is the change in the pressure, it may be determined that the fluid leaks from the valve.
In the aforementioned art, the fluid leakage can be detected with respect to a single valve only and cannot be detected with respect to more than one valve at the same time. If a plurality of valves should be subjected to the fluid leakage detection, adjustment of the pressure and detection of the pressure change as aforementioned have to be performed one after another. This may make the procedure for such detection cumbersome and complicated.